Renewed Love and comfort
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Instead of going off Silverfox and Logan decided to try to get back together. The two eventually wed. Soon more surprises are in store. Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Logan was remembering the love he shared with Kayla Silverfox. He missed her very much. Then came the day they met again at the Weapon X training place. He was shocked wished and hoped the loved they shared was real. He saw her in danger and protected her.

"Logan you saved me," Silverfox said.

"I would do anything to help you," he said.

Once all was well everyone was about to go their separate ways. "Silverfox wait please, we happened and I know it was different, I wish to have another chance, another chance for us!" Logan said.

"If you are willing to try, I am too," she said.

"I was wondering how you healed so fast back there, I thought I was the only one with that ability other than Sabertooth," Logan said.

"I just recently discovered I was mutant," Silverfox said.

"I see, but don't worry that doesn't matter to me," Logan said.

"I know it doesn't but where am I going to stay where am I going to live?" Silverfox asked.

"Simple there is plenty of room at the Xavier institute for gifted youngsters, Logan and I both live there among other mutants," Beast said.

"Okay then," Silverfox said.

"Great, now follow us," Logan said.

"First there is one thing I must do," Silverfox said.

"What's that?" Logan asked.

Silverfox destroyed the flying transport she came on. "Now I won't have to worry about it," Silverfox said.

"Now come with us," Logan said.

"I'm coming," Silverfox said and followed Logan into the blackbird.

"I hope you feel right at home," Logan said. "Everyone this is Silverfox," he said.

"Nice to meet you Silverfox," Jubilee said. "I am Jubilee," she said.

"Nice to meet you," Silverfox said.

"I am Rogue, this Remy, Scott, Ororo and Jean grey," Rogue said.

"Nice to meet all of you," Silverfox said.

"I am Charles Xavier, nice too meet you Silverfox I hope you will feel right at home," Charles said.

"I hope so too," Silverfox said.

"I will show you to the room you are going to be staying in," Logan said. "Here we are this is your room, it's right next to mine," he said.

"Thanks Logan," Silverfox said. Then kissed his cheek. "That was for saving me earlier," she said.

"Well I will let you get settled," Logan said.

"Thanks Logan," Silverfox said.

"I better head to my room, it's time for some shut eye," Logan said.

"Okay," Silverfox said.

The two of them went to bed.

Over the next couple of days Logan and Silverfox became acquainted with each other again. "You know Logan I think it's time we get a move on with our relationship," Silverfox said.

"You mean it?" Logan asked.

"I do," Silverfox said.

"So how about we go get a bite to eat for dinner?" Logan asked.

"Dinner sounds great, how about Italian?" Silverfox said.

"Sounds great, I know a great place," Logan said.

"Then let's get ready say 7:00?" Silverfox asked.

"7:00," Logan said.

Logan and Silverfox got ready for their date and Logan got the car. They headed for the restaurant. "Here we are," Logan said.

"Wow it is a nice place," Silverfox said.

"Table for two please," Logan said.

"Okay then, follow me," the host said.

Once at the table Logan and Silverfox ordered their food. They made a nice conversation. "Silverfox I missed all these years," Logan said.

"I missed you too," Silverfox said. "I hope we can get back to our relationship to the way it was," she said.

"I hope so too," Logan said.

They dated on regular basis. After dating for six months Logan chose a ring and proposed. Logan and Silverfox were wed in a beautiful ceremony. Morph even showed up to wish them happiness. "Thanks Morph you don't have to stay away." Logan said.

"I still don't know if you can trust me because of what happened, and how I got bullheaded and stuff," Morph said.

"I just hope you come back to institute soon, just remember you always have friends there," Xavier said.

"I will," Morph said and left.

"I just hope he comes back to stay some day after all he's one of my best friends," Logan said.

"But you have something specail now," Silverfox said. "A new wife who loves you," she said.

Logan smiled at her and hugged her then gave her a kiss. "Now let's go on our honeymoon," he said.

"Yes, to the Japanese resort," Silverfox said.

"Yes I can't wait," Logan said.

They climbed into the car and head off to the ski resort. "Here you go Mr. and Mrs. Howlett enjoy your honeymoon," the lady said.

"Thanks," Logan said.

"This is a beautiful place I can see why you use to help out at the temple here," Silverfox said.

"Thanks this place is full of beauty and unique culture," Logan said. "There are plenty of sights to see, would you like to see them?" he asked.

"Yes I would love too," Silverfox said.

"There is plenty to see in Tokyo," Logan said.

"Well then let's go," Silverfox said.

They went into the store and they saw a few things. "Look at this it's a picture of a lady holding a peach," Silverfox said.

"Oh yes part of Japanese culture," the store owner said. "That is the goddess of fertility and the peach is a symbol of her power," he said.

"I see," Silverfox said.

"Well dear we are shopping so pick out something after it's our honeymoon," Logan said.

"I don't know what to pick," Silverfox said.

"Congrats on getting married, we have plenty of stuff so feel free to look around, let me know if you want to buy anything," the store owner said.

"Hey that's a pretty locket," Silverfox said.

"Yes it's lovely it say on the sign with these lockets we can get it engraved." Logan said.

"I like this one," Silverfox said.

"What would like engraved on it?" Logan asked.

"I think, Our love, past, present and future and on names of the back." Silverfox said.

"Okay then," Logan said. He told the owner what they wanted.

"Okay it will be done in two hours, I will call you when it is done," he said.

"Thank you," Logan said.

After lunch they picked up the locket. Once back the hotel room Logan put the locket on her after putting a photo of them together in one side. "It's beautiful," Silverfox said and hugged him.

"I am glad you like it," Logan said. "I love you," he said.

"I love you too," Silverfox said.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

It had been nearly a two months since Wolverine and Silverfox return from their honeymoon. It was almost Silverfox's birthday and Logan wanted to get her a present. After talking to Xavier he told all the X-men they can have their own pets if they take care of them.

"Where are you taking me?" Silverfox asked.

"It's a surprise," Logan said.

"What kind of surprise?" Silverfox asked.

"You'll see," Logan said. "We're here," he said parking.

"Okay why are we at this house?" Silverfox asked.

"I have been expecting you both," the lady of the house said.

"Hi," Logan said.

"Puppies," Silverfox said.

There were puppies great Pyrenees puppies. "They so cute," Silverfox said.

"Pick whichever one you want because this is your birthday present." Logan said.

"But my birthday isn't for another three weeks," Silverfox said.

"Well you need wait three weeks for them to be weaned." The lady said. "Females are 200 and males are 170," she said.

A little female crawled in to Silverfox's lap. Then after being there for a minute she crawled into Logan's lap. "Look I think she likes us," Silverfox said.

"I think she chose us," Logan said.

"Well then that's your lady," the woman said.

Three weeks later they picked out a name Marcy. Logan was bringing Marcy home. Everyone was cooing over the dog. "Hey don't crowd her, animals hate that," Logan said.

"She's so cute," Jubilee said.

"Yes and she's going to get big, she is large breed," Logan said.

"I can see that," Xavier said.

"Now I am going to get her some water,' Logan said.

"Good idea it's hot today," Gambit said.

"Isn't she just a little ball of fluff," Rogue said.

"What is her name?' Jubilee asked.

"Marcy," Logan said.

"Hi Marcy," Jubilee said petting her.

Marcy was being trained she was proving to be a good dog.

Silverfox and Logan soon began to spend special time together. They were talking about having a baby. Silverfox took a pregnancy test a few weeks later and she saw she was pregnant. "Logan take a look," Silverfox said.

"We are going to have a baby!" Logan said spinning her around. They were so excited.

Beast was monitoring the pregnancy. "The baby is doing well," Beast said. When they heard the little heartbeat. "The baby will arrive in September." he said.

Logan went to the Calendar and circled the month of September. "Okay now it should be during that time now just wait," Logan said.

They began to prepare for the baby. It was so exciting. Logan came in with a crib and other baby supplies. They began to wonder what to pain the nursery. They wanted to be surprised. So they painted the nursery a soft yellow.

Logan and Silverfox were plenty nervous and excited. They were going to be parents.

But the birth was months away.


End file.
